A lithographic apparatus is a machine that applies a desired pattern onto a substrate, usually onto a target portion of the substrate. A lithographic apparatus can be used, for example, in the manufacture of integrated circuits (ICs). In that instance, a patterning device, which is alternatively referred to as a mask or a reticle, may be used to generate a circuit pattern to be formed on an individual layer of the IC. This pattern can be transferred onto a target portion (e.g., comprising part of one, or several dies) on a substrate (e.g., a silicon wafer). Transfer of the pattern is typically via imaging onto a layer of radiation-sensitive material (resist) provided on the substrate. In general, a single substrate will contain a network of adjacent target portions that are successively patterned. Known lithographic apparatus include so-called steppers, in which each target portion is irradiated by exposing an entire pattern onto the target portion at one time, and so-called scanners, in which each target portion is irradiated by scanning the pattern through a radiation beam in a given direction (the “scanning”-direction) while synchronously scanning the substrate parallel or anti-parallel to this direction.
In order to obtain the appropriate image on the substrate, it may be desirable to expose the target portion on the substrate twice or more. Such multiple exposures can be done using a different pattern for each exposure or using a different optical setting in the projection system or the illumination system of the lithographic apparatus or both. In case a different pattern is used for the different exposures, these different patterns can, e.g., be provided by different patterning devices. As an example, it may be desirable for a substrate to have both an exposure using a phase shift mask and an exposure with a trim mask. It may be desirable that both exposures have different exposure conditions. Conventionally, such a ‘double exposure’ is obtained by first exposing the entire substrate with a first patterning device (e.g., a phase shift mask), then exchanging the first patterning device with a second patterning device (e.g., a trim mask) and finally exposing the entire substrate with the second patterning device. This procedure is rather time consuming and generally result in an inferior performance with respect to throughput (i.e., number of substrates that is processed per unit of time). The drawback of changing the patterning devices can be mitigated by using multiple patterning devices on one stage, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,800,408. Despite the use of multiple patterning devices on one stage, the exposure method presented may still have a significant impact on the throughput of the apparatus.